Love is a Hurricane
by LavenderBadger
Summary: The Emotions and Feelings inside the heart are a raging Hurricane
1. Of Mist and Shadows

Love is a Hurricane  
  
By Lavenderbadger  
  
Disclaimer: No No Ranma 1/2 belongs a lovely lady named Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Of Mist and shadows  
  
It was dawn and the mist swirled around the Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grappling and the was rising, the sky was shaded in dark hues from crimson to purple to light shades of lavender then finally the pastel blue sky. Akane Tendo shaded her eyes from the sun, a soft smile on her face, it seemed as though at that moment when the sun had rose into the sky she was rising with it and everything was right in the world. Then she thought of Ranma her supposed "fiancee"; just the thought of him made her blood boil. Every time she thought of Ranma a hurricane of emotions would hit her and she didn't understand most of the emotions only she was angry with him disappointed and other things, she just couldn't place. She was thinking dark thoughts of Ranma when an image of Shampoo flashed into her mind. It infuriated Akane that Shampoo did those sappy, touchy feely things with Ranma and Ranma actually enjoyed it. Akane hurried to her training grounds after series of viciously beating up a Ranma dummy she felt somewhat better.  
  
Kasumi Tendo, Akane's older sister made a delicious breakfast and Ranma was wolfing it down. Akane's eyes strayed to Ranma's face at that moment he looked directly at her, swallowed, and smiled. She smiled back at him from across the table. The hurricane hit her again there it was again that emotion she didn't understand, she felt contented and confused simultaneously.   
  
Today there was no school, so Ranma decided that he was going to do something he wanted, plus he was in a fine mood because Akane wasn't acting like a violent maniac. The last few days he had felt tense as if something horrible was going to happen. There was a loud cracking and there stood Shampoo though the busted wall. "Hey Shampoo what brings you busting though my wall?" he asked looking regretfully at the gaping hole in the wall.  
  
"You" Shampoo purred cuddling close to him. Ranma blushed she made him feel so uncomfortable sometimes. She kissed him, sighing with happiness. Then again sometimes it was good to have someone that showed an ounce of affection, unlike Akane. The thought of Akane and her furious face, made him pull away.   
  
Shampoo understood knowing that her darling Ranma was thinking of Akane the obstacle. She hated Akane, but in a way was jealous of her knowing that Ranma thought of Akane and not constantly of Shampoo. Shampoo thought of Ranma and Ranma alone. "Goodbye lover" Shampoo said knowing that Ranma was lost in his thoughts. He nodded and walked slowly out the door of his room.  
  
He walked up the stairs and came into Akane's room not even bothering to knock. Akane was just pulling a shirt over her head when he entered. He saw Akane's expression and said to himself "Play it cool Ranma You didn't see anything". "Hey Akane What are you doing today?" he said casually lounging against the doorframe.  
  
Before she had a chance to reply Ranma spied Ryoga Hibiki in pig form otherwise known as P-chan. Ryoga was blushing, Ranma slanted his eyes and asked "Akane how long has this pig been here?"  
  
She blinked and said "Well...I took him in here when I was getting dressed. Why do you ask?". Ranma had always had some grudge against P-chan, it was almost as if he was jealous of the piglet. It seemed ridiculous but so was everything else that had happened since Ranma arrived.  
  
That was when Ranma snapped "That's it you dirty minded pig!" Ranma swiftly snatched Ryoga who was trying to hide under the bed and leaped out of the window. He still holding the squirming pig went into the kitchen where Nabiki Tendo was reading a comic book and filled the kettle. Ryoga bit him but Ranma didn't seem to notice he was really angry. Akane ran after Ranma wondering what he could possibly be doing with her P-chan.   
  
When Ranma doused him with hot water he found his clothes and prepared himself. Ranma's eyes had that dangerous look and he gulped. He would battle Ranma today he knew that much, he also knew that he loved Akane too much to give her up to a two timing jerk like Ranma. Truthfully he enjoyed how angry Ranma was when Akane cuddle him in pig form of course. Ranma stood outside and Ryoga joined him. He was lethally calm as he asked "So Ryoga how many times have you watched Akane undress? You filthy pervert I had no idea you would stoop so low."  
  
Truthfully he had never watched her he had always turned around, it was inconceivable for Ryoga to see Akane like that until she was his forever. But his answer was this "Look Ranma I know you're jealous but isn't this a bit extreme a fight won't stop Akane from loving me."  
  
"You want to see extreme?" Ranma growled. His blood boiled a this time he hated Ryoga everything about him. "And as for Akane loving you she loves the pig because it's cute and cuddly" he continued.  
  
Ryoga was feeling a bit uneasy but the last comment egged him on "Well its more than I can say for you at least she loves me. She hates both sides of you" With a roar Ranma pounced, but Ryoga was ready he dodged unable to attack for he was using all of his strength to defend himself. 


	2. Delicate as Crystal

Chapter 2  
  
Delicate as Crystal  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 No own not I  
  
Akane heard the racket outside and wondered what was going on her search for P-chan forgotten. What she saw shocked her, there Ranma was and Ryoga but Ranma was moving so fast his feet didn't seem to touched the ground as his fists and feet hit Ryoga from all sides. Ranma was usually so calm when he fought now it seemed he was berserk maniac. She had to do something Ryoga was defending himself but he wouldn't last long. She acted on impulse as Ranma yelled "An opening". It was true Ryoga had left his torso totally open. She ran as fast as she possibly could and she made it just in time. She ran between Ranma and Ryoga and screamed in fear, the last thing she saw ,as Ranma crashed into her like hurricane, was his face he looked as if his own life was coming to an end. The pain that washed over he was unbearable she flew into the air hitting Ryoga and her body thumped into the dirt. The pain was so intense it pounded her whole body. And the world faded to black hearing Ranma's anguished scream. She felt her own hurricane build up inside of her and she knew Ranma needed her, she fought the dark shadows that tried to drag her into the dream world.  
  
Ryoga remembered so clearly the pain of blocking the hail of Ranma's blows it was if Ranma was the ocean pounding on the rocks. Ryoga would have been the rocks wearing away under the crashing of the waves. When he could take it no longer something blocked Ranma's final blow and that something screamed. He knew that scream and it was Akane, he was filled with new energy fueled by his hatred for Ranma and himself. His head hit a rock as Akane's body slammed into his and he knew no more. But somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Ranma's scream and he had to recover.  
  
Ranma saw but he couldn't see Akane's body lying on the ground and Ryoga unmoving and. They were injured and he was the one that had caused them so much pain. Akane's scream rang in his ears and he screamed too. Tears were flowing openly, down his cheeks and he saw dark shapes reaching for him. He fell to the ground not even feeling the impact of his fall. Then Akane appeared in his mind she was wispy as if she was made of mist. He called out to her he needed to know she was okay. He ran to her and she looked so horrified, it was as if she was dreaming because she didn't see him she cried out "Ranma Why Ranma Please Ranma don't do this Please I Love You Ranma. RANMA NOOOOOOO!"   
  
He was left in the darkness. He heard a whisper as delicate as crystal. He knew that voice it had to be Akane she was speaking words but he didn't understand. He felt tears on his cheeks and soft hands lifting him up. Was he dead. He should be dead. He remembered something someone had told him. "If you still feel pain you aren't dead yet" He didn't feel physical pain but his heart felt as if someone had ripped it out. Did that count? 


	3. Dream of me fondly

Chapter 3   
  
Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Akane had dragged herself to where Ranma had fell. She lifted him up ignoring the pain she could tell Ranma was going through allot more. He kept screaming and he was sobbing. His eyes were haunted and soulless. Ryoga also overcame the pain, Akane was crying openly she spoke to Ranma but he didn't hear her.  
  
Ryoga spoke to Ranma too but Akane didn't hear him. "I never watched her you know. You know she cares for you so much Wake Up Ranma Akane needs you and You need her." He shouted the last words into Ranma's ear. Akane heard those words and she looked so lost in her despair.  
  
The hurricane inside Akane raged and she understood for the first time all the emotions triggered by Ranma. The hurricane was made of anger, confusion, jealously, happiness, sadness, hope ,trust coming together to make a swirling hurricane called love. All because of Ranma and here w he was dying inside in her arms. No it's not going to happen I have to reach Ranma before he becomes lost in his head. Blindly she acted on impulse and pulled Ranma close and kissed him, Ryoga turned away and he understood.  
  
Ranma saw a figure appear out off the infinite blackness. It was Shampoo she pulled him close and kissed him he couldn't pull away because he was unable to move. Her lips were soft and the kiss was perfect. "No it couldn't be Shampoo" pulling away he saw it wasn't Shampoo but Akane. She looked real something unbelievably real, he touched he arm and she wasn't made of mist. However the memory of reality slammed him with full force. He tried to run away he couldn't face Akane or Ryoga nobody this black dream world was his home now. He couldn't be rid of the voices though he heard Ryoga scream " Akane needs you and You need Akane" it was true but it meant nothing now that he had betrayed her trust and almost killed them both.  
  
Akane would never give up on Ranma. She yelled "You think you're gonna get away that easy you Jerk come back."  
  
"Say it again Akane he reacted" Ryoga said watching Ranma closely.  
  
"Jerk, Idiot You cant leave me here you coward! I'm still here Ranma Why Ranma Please Ranma don't do this please I love you Ranma." Akane said her voice rising. Ranma twitched she kissed him again. And he confused in her arms. Closing and opening his eyes again the black world shattered.  
  
He awoke feeling drained and exhausted Some one was calling his name, it was Akane. She was above him concern and fear showing on her face. It was night and Akane held P-chan in her arms. "I had the worst dream Ranma" she murmured thankful the darkness hid her face. "I just wanted to see if you were okay"  
  
He was so relived he could soar, but it had seemed so real so real. On impulse he pulled her close and said "It was only a dream Akane everything will be alright"   
  
She didn't pull away and she murmured feeling drowsy "Ranma will you walk me to my room?" He carried her instead and patted Ryoga vowing never to get mad at him. Ryoga vowed never to make Ranma mad. When they arrived to her room. Ranma was exhausted also, he watched Akane fall into he bed and her kissed her softly and said softly "Sweet dreams my love".  
  
The End 


End file.
